Without Sight
by Ashton Li
Summary: When Fuji forgets to wear his goggles, he ends up regretting his mistake when most of his vision is taken from him. Though, finding that one younger boy starts to show a worried side he never had before, Fuji figures out he can see more without his sight.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**** Welcome to "Without Sight". This is my newest FujiXRyoma fic. I hope you can enjoy this fic as much as I will enjoy writing it. Thank you for stopping by~!**

**Without Sight**

Fuji Syusuke sat in his Chemistry class. Through strands of light brown colored hair, he watched his lab partner place chemicals into the glass beaker. Even though it looked as if he was paying close attention to what was going on, his mind wasn't focusing on the things happening around him.

"Fuji-san, I'm going to throw this out. Could you please add the next thing to the mixture?" the blonde boy who sat next to him stood up and walked away from the table.

"Sure…" Fuji smiled and grabbed for a clear liquid. As he slowly poured it into the mixture, the chemicals began to bubble and fizz together. The reaction wasn't right, and he had known at that moment that he picked the wrong substance.

From the front of the room, his partner turned to see what was happening. "Fuji-san! Get down!" His warning was too late. By the time the words flowed from his mouth, the beaker had cracked and shards of glass flung everywhere.

Not being able to protect himself, the pieces of glass from the beaker flew into Fuji's eyes. Right on impact, he let out a painful scream and blacked out from the pain. It wasn't like Fuji to forget important things, but that day he wasn't wearing his protector goggles. This would be a mistake that he would soon regret.

* * *

"Nn!" Fuji slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was all so pointless; everything was just a blur. "Where…?"

A young nurse with long, black hair walked into the room. "Oh, Fuji-san…you've woken up. How are you feeling?"

"Why is everything so blurry? I remember being in Chemistry class and something happened."

"You weren't wearing your goggles. Glass got into your eyes. I'm sorry to say this, but, Fuji-san, you are more than likely going to be permanently blind in your left eye."

"And my right?"

"It is unknown at this point of time if it will become any better than it is."

There was an ache that throbbed in Fuji's heart. It felt as if everything he once loved to do would no longer be in his reach. As the pain grew deeper, he had realized he couldn't continue to think about the worst possibilities. If he did, he would only continue to fall deeper in despair.

"It's fine," Fuji put a smile on his face. He turned to a figure that he hoped was the nurse.

"Fuji-san, I'll let your parents know that you're awake," the nurse left him alone in the room.

Fuji rose his hands up in front of his face and sighed. "How am I going to play tennis in this condition?" He quickly shook his head. "I won't let Tezuka and the others know. I'll figure out a way to play even like this."

After his family talked with the doctor, they were told what would happen. Fuji was given medication for the pain, and had to follow up with another doctor in a week. It was said that it would be best for him to stay at home for that week, but he instantly refused to do such a thing. The last thing he wanted was his sight to hold him back. Though, no matter how much he argued, he was forced to stay at home until the following Monday came.

* * *

"Fuji isn't here again," Kikumaru Eiji pouted as he swung his racket around his right wrist. "Where could he be?"

"Aren't you in his class, Kikumaru-senpai?" the young freshman, Echizen Ryoma, pulled at his white cap and snickered. "Wouldn't you know better than any of us why he isn't here?"

"I was sick last week. You know, the day before he stopped coming to school."

"Fuji-senpai might have gotten sick."

"He couldn't have! That's not possible!" Eiji turned away from the shorter boy. Looking up, he noticed a familiar figure walking towards them. Instantaneously, he ran up to his friend and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Fuji~!"

"Uh!" Fuji slightly cringed, but quickly put a smile on his face. "Miss me?"

"Where were you? I was gone one day and then you go off and disappear!"

"I was sick," he managed to wiggle out of Eiji's grip. "I'm better now though."

Ryoma slowly made his way up to the two older boys. He quickly scanned Fuji and shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay, senpai?"

"I'm fine," he avoided his gaze. Even though those who were in front of him were nothing but a blur in his right eye, he could feel Ryoma's eyes piercing through him. "Lets get to practice."

"Right!" Eiji grabbed both Ryoma's and Fuji's wrists and dragged them towards the tennis court.

* * *

On the courts Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Shuichiro stood next to each other. Noticing Fuji, they began to whisper things to each other and writing notes in a small notebook. Oishi nodded as he counted the Regulars.

"Today, we'll have practice matches," Tezuka crossed his arms as he firmly stared at the boys in front of him through his glasses. "I will sit out this time around."

"On the first court will be Kawamura and Momoshiro. The second court will be Kikumaru and Inui. For the third court we'll have Kaidou and myself. Finally, on the fourth court will be Fuji and Echizen," Oishi closed the notebook and handed it over to Tezuka. "Please go to your court and begin your match."

"There will be no slacking off either. I will be watching and marking your performance," the captain's clutch grew tighter around the notebook. "Now, go!"

"Yes!" the group of young boys ran off.

* * *

Being familiar with the courts, Fuji didn't find it that hard to get to his assigned one. Though, he was still having second thoughts on how well this match really could go. Maybe if was put against one of the weaker members of the group it would turn out fine. He knew all too well that Ryoma would be difficult to win against with his vision.

"You can serve first, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma held his racket up and pointed it towards the upperclassmen. "Don't think I'll go easy on your."

"I didn't expect you to…" Fuji smiled and tossed the tennis ball up into the air. Swinging his racket forward, he smacked the ball with it. He knew he could do this without fail only because he knew the way he threw the ball and how it would fall.

Ryoma dashed to the ball and hit it back over the net. The rally went on for a few minutes, but Fuji managed to win the first point and even his service round. When Ryoma served, Fuji could see the fuzziness of the tennis ball coming his way. Trying his hardest, he reached out his racket and missed. Over and over again he continued to miss. For his next serve, he failed to win anymore points. It seemed that his lack of vision was getting to him, and he knew he could no longer continue. The victory would go to Ryoma, and it did.

"Good game," Fuji stumbled his way to the net with his arm extended.

Ryoma ignored the hand he was to shake and instead tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure you're not still sick?"

"I told you, I'm fine," the slightly taller of the two pushed his arm even closer to the younger boy.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma waved his hand in front of Fuji's face. "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" his eyes darted back and forth trying their hardest to see.

"You can't see me, can you?"

"Echizen," Fuji was shocked that Ryoma had easily figured out what was wrong. "It's not like that. I can see you…but you're nothing more than a blur."

"I didn't think you were stupid," Ryoma paused as his hand that held his racket began to shake. "That is until now."

"I guess it is kind of my fault that this happened. Lets keep this our little secret, okay?"

"You really are an idiot!" his voice was overly loud and the attitude he was giving Fuji was unlike him. "You shouldn't even be playing tennis right now if you can't see."

"But―"

"You're going home right now," Ryoma fumbled to get over the net and grabbed the older boy's arm. "I'll walk with you so you don't get hit by a car or something."

"This isn't necessary, Echizen," Fuji giggled as he was being dragged off. "Are you kidnapping me?"

Tezuka noticed the two boys walking away from their court. "Echizen, Fuji, where are you going?"

"Fuji-senpai still isn't feeling that well. I'm going to walk him home so he doesn't pass out on his way there," Ryoma didn't even bother looking at his captain.

"Is that so?"

"Apparently," Fuji continued his laughing and didn't even both breaking free of Ryoma's grip. He found this a little amusing.

* * *

In the clubhouse, Ryoma grabbed for his school uniform and flailed around as he put it on. Fuji just sat there listening to the younger boy moving around. When Ryoma finally noticed that Fuji wasn't changing he sat down next him.

"Why aren't you getting out of your tennis outfit? Do you need help changing?" Ryoma held his racket in his lap.

"I didn't go to school today. I just wore this outfit and came to practice," without turning to see Ryoma, he grabbed for the racket. "You're acting odd. It's not like you to worry so much over such trivial things."

"You'd be worried if this happened to one of your teammates…right, Fuji-senpai?"

"But that's me. I care for the tennis team."

"Are you saying I don't?"

"No…it's just not like you."

Ryoma stood up and grabbed for his bag. "Maybe you just don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"That's true. I can only know as much as I can see," Fuji got onto his feet and somehow managed to place his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Now you're only a blur, so maybe you can teach me things about you that I won't be able to see."

"Lets go…" there was a slight red tint to Ryoma's cheeks. He was relieved that the older boy would more than likely not be able to see the shade difference with his vision the way it was.

Taking hold of the back of Ryoma's shirt, Fuji let a small grin form on his face. "Lead the way, Echizen."

"Yes," he opened the door and headed outside.

The two boys continued down the road towards the Fuji residence. Whenever a street came that they had to cross, Ryoma double checked to make sure no cars were coming before they raced across the road. After making it to Fuji's house, the stood outside the door for a few minutes. Softly, Fuji asked that Ryoma kept it a secret about his vision. If Tezuka were to figure out, he knew he would be placed off of the tennis team. That was the last thing he wanted at this point of time. Ryoma agreed to this only because Fuji said he'd allow the younger boy to help him around when he needed it. Though, even though this relieved him a little, Ryoma still felt as if something could go terribly wrong. He could only hope that he was wrong.

**NOTE:**** Yeah, that chapter turned out longer than I wanted it to be! Anyways, that was the first chapter of "Without Sight". I was originally going to stop before the tennis match between Fuji and Ryoma, but I ended up deciding against it. Therefore it ended up just going and going. Now, I know that if I did more research this chapter would have turned out a little better. By this I mean the part where I'm talking about Fuji's eyes and vision. I will probably do more research before the next chapter so I can get better detail about all of that good stuff.**

**In a way, I made a reference to "The Fallen Prince" (For those who don't know, "The Fallen Prince" is another FujiXRyoma fic I wrote where Ryoma gets hit by a car.). This was when Ryoma tells Fuji he'll walk him home so he doesn't get hit by a car or something. It was also odd writing "Fuji residence" because I used that so much while writing my novel that I finished (one of the main character's name was Fuji Takashiro).**

**I think I added a bit more detail to this than I usually do. Maybe not. I'm trying to get better at not just writing dialogue after dialogue. I'll do my best with that.**

**Arg! I'm sorry if Ryoma seems out of character. I've noticed lately that Ryoma seems to be slipping out of my control and hasn't been acting the way he should. Fuji was probably out of character as well. Maybe this is what I get for leaving my fanfiction writing for almost a month. I'm sorry~!**

**Well, I'll do my best to update when I can. I still have two…no, three more fics that I should be updating. Maybe I should stick to writing one thing at a time.**

**Thanks for stopping by. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will come back for the next~!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning came, Fuji was woken up by the ringing of his cell phone. Picking it up, he stared at it, but after realizing the phone itself was no more than a blur, he decided just to answer.

"Hello?" his voice cracked into the phone.

"Mom called me and told me what happened."

"Yuuta?" Fuji quickly sat up in his bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fi―" there was a pause. "Wait, that's not important. Syusuke, what exactly happen? Does this mean you can't play tennis anymore?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about it, Yuuta. Everything is fine," he moved the phone to his other ear and held it with his shoulder. "I should get going. I have to get ready for school. Come home to visit soon."

"But, Syusuke―" before Yuuta could say another word, Fuji hung up the phone.

Pulling off the covers that were on him, Fuji closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It was the same as the morning before; his sight was no better than before. Everything that he could normally see through his left eye were no longer there. The blur from his right was only so helpful. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so familiar with his room and house, Fuji doubted he would be able to make it around without completely falling all over the place.

As Fuji finally finished getting ready for the school day, he cautiously began to walk out of his room. Placing his hand against the wall, he felt his way towards the stairs. Stopping at the top, he thought about how he wanted to get himself down. All the other times his mother or sister was there to help him. Pulling up his leg, Fuji decided to just go for it and hope that he wouldn't miss a step. Though, before he could take the first step down, a short figure stood in front of him making him stop.

"Fuji-senpai," a hand extended out. "Here, I'll help."

"Echizen," smiling, Fuji fumbled to take the hand that was offered to him. "Are you always going to be there for me when I need help?"

"I just happen to be walking by…" Ryoma mumbled as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

Leaving the house, Fuji told his mother he was leaving and to not worry about him. It was his first day back to class, and Fuji didn't know how well things would go. The school was aware of what happened, so he was told that notes would be given to him before the class started. The only thing he feared was Eiji questioning why he was getting such special treatment. He knew the minute Eiji found out that he would go running to tell the rest of the tennis team.

* * *

In his first classroom, which Ryoma insisted on helping him get to, Fuji sat in his desk. Through his blurry sight, he managed to sit down. The teacher gave him a stack of papers that was a collection of the homework he had missed along with the notes for that week. Right when Eiji came into the classroom and sat down, the shorter boy hid the papers under his book and covered his face with his usual smile.

"Good morning, Fuji~!" Eiji chirped as he grew his face close to Fuji's.

Fuji, shocked from him coming so close, let his eyes flash open. "Morning."

"Are you feeling alright today?" he tilted to his head to the side. "Tezuka said that you and Ochibi left practice early because you still weren't feeling that well."

"I'm fine."

Eiji shook his head as if he didn't believe his friend. Quickly, he pulled his hand up and wagged his index finger in front of Fuji's face. This made Fuji frantically dart his eyes back and forth trying to see the motion going on. When he noticed that it was pointless, he gave up and stared straight forward.

"Fuji, you're not okay…" Eiji frowned and looked down to his right. "What I heard was true…you did get hurt while I was sick at home."

"It's not what you think," Fuji closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid!" his voice echoed making the other students look at him. "You can't even see me, can you?"

Ignoring the other boy, Fuji turned away and acted as if he didn't hear what Eiji had asked him.

"What…did you think you would be able to hide the fact that shards of glass exploded at you? I was only gone one day. The other students told me what had happened," anger was building up inside Eiji. "Do you really think you can continue to play tennis in this condition?"

"Eiji, I don't think what I do concerns you," Fuji laced his fingers together. "Tennis is just about the only thing I can still do…so don't try to take that away from me."

"Sorry, Fuji…" Eiji let himself sink down in his desk. "I'll do my best to help."

"Echizen has already offered to help himself. It seems what has happened to me worries him."

"Eh? Ochibi knows how to worry?"

Not expecting Eiji to say such a thing, Fuji quickly covered his mouth as he laughed. "It seems that way."

"Hey, Fuji, will you eye sight ever get better?"

"I'm not sure…" Fuji softly smiled as he let his eyes stare at his desk the best they could. "It's unknown what the future will hold for my eye sight and everything else."

"Fuji…" Eiji noticed the teacher beginning the day's lesson so he pulled out his notebook. He watched as Fuji carefully took the notes that were given to him out from under his book and slowly run his fingers across it as if he was trying to read the words with his hands. Seeing Fuji in this condition made an overly sad feeling fall upon Eiji's heart. To see his friend struggling so much to do such simple things wasn't something he ever thought he would have to witness.

"It'll be fine," Fuji mumbled as if he could sense Eiji's worry.

* * *

The day continued on, and as it did, Fuji stayed in his desk trying his best to follow the lessons for each class. It was frustrating, but he knew at this point of time that there wasn't much that he could do. He would have to continue to do the best he could with what he was given. When lunchtime had come, a small figure was found in the doorway of the classroom causing students to question what a first year was doing there.

"Seems like your little helper is here," Eiji cocked his head towards Fuji.

A small smirk formed on Fuji's face. "Is he just standing by the door?"

"Yeah, it's as if he's afraid to come in. Isn't that cute?"

"I guess it can't be helped," Fuji stood up from his seat and turned himself towards the door.

"Fuji-senpai!" the boy made his way through the sea of desks and quickly grabbed hold of the older boy's arm. Noticing Eiji, he let go.

"Eiji already knows, Echizen," Fuji placed his hand onto the greenish colored hair of the person standing in front of him. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

Ryoma nodded as he softly said under his breath, "Sure."

"Ochibi," Eiji wrapped his arms around Ryoma from behind. "It's ok if I have lunch with you too, right?"

"…sure…"

"It's nice out today, so lets have lunch outside," Fuji took hold of the sleeve of Ryoma's school uniform. "Lead the way, Echizen."

"Right," Ryoma carefully made his way out of the classroom with Fuji and Eiji trailing behind. He tried his hardest not to blush because he knew even though Fuji couldn't see the color difference, Eiji could. He wasn't sure what was making his cheeks heat up like they were or even why his heart was racing inside of him. All Ryoma did know what that it had to do something with Fuji's touch because these things had never happened before. Maybe with Fuji's poor vision he would now be able to see past Ryoma's love for tennis and see that he had a love for something else the young boy didn't even know about.

**NOTE:**** Sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I didn't think that I would end up being as busy as I have been. At least I've gotten this fic updated. I'll work on the other four later on. For those who haven't seen it yet, I have a new FujiXRyoma fic that I'm working on. It's titled "An Unknown Disaster" for those who want to check it out. Anyways, maybe I'll take this week to work on my fanfics and take a break from working on my Prince of Tennis site (for those who are interested, the link is in my profile). I'm also trying to decide on what fic to start next, so if you want to help me out with that, I have a poll in my profile for that (information for all my upcoming fics can be found there as well). I have a bunch of ideas that I'm going to base off of certain sentences I've came up with, so later on I'm going to have polls for what pairing to use for each sentence. I think that'll wait until I'm almost done with all the fics I'm working on…maybe not.**

**Okay, back to this fic. The next chapter will have the lunch portion. It was going to probably get too long if I continued with it here. Also, I wanted to update before I went to bed…and I'm starting to get tired. I know I usually say a lot more about what I write each chapter, but I'm too tired to come up with anything to say. Wait, wait! I remember! This is the first time Yuuta appeared in a fic of mine. Originally he wasn't going to appear until I wrote "Broken Family" but he popped up here. I hope I didn't ruin his character (I don't really like Yuuta).**

**Oh! I will tell you a few things that have nothing to do with this fic though. First, the Prince of Tennis 100 Songs Marathon is amazing. Second, "Renoir no Gashuu" is such a beautiful song (it's one of Yukimura's songs for those who don't know). Third, I wonder what people think of Tenipuri fics with OCs in them. I say that because I've been thinking about actually writing out the story I've been working on in my head since about May 2009. Though, I'm unsure if I should because people might think my OC is a Mary-Sue or whatever (the fic wouldn't be in the Romance category though…probably general and friendship). I really don't know if I should though. Maybe I'll stick to my normal things.**

**I'm sorry about rambling and taking so long to update. I hope you'll forgive me. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will come back for more when I update again (hopefully within a week). Thank you so much for reading, it really does mean a lot to me~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outside in the courtyard of the school, the breeze gently pulled through Fuji's light brown hair as he took a seat under a large tree. He watched the blurry motions of Eiji and Ryoma as they pulled out their lunches. Letting out a sigh, he entangled his fingers together and leaned against the tree.

"Fuji-senpai, you should eat your lunch," Ryoma held his chopsticks carefully in his left hand as he picked up grains of rice.

"I don't have one," Fuji placed a smile on his face.

"Eh? Why not?" Eiji's eyes grew wide with question. "Are you going on a diet? Did you think it was okay to skip a meal? Fuji! You have to be careful!"

"It's nothing like that, Eiji," while softly laughing, he pointed a thin finger towards Ryoma. "Echizen dragged me off so quickly that I forgot to grab it before I left my house."

"Uh!" Ryoma looked up from his lunch. Even though he knew that Fuji could have easily asked him to let him get his lunch, he still felt slightly guilty. He held up the small box that held his lunch towards the taller boy. "You can have the rest of my lunch."

"Ochibi, you're just so cute!" Eiji placed his arms around the younger boy. "You really care about Fuji, don't you?"

"It's not like that," Ryoma placed the box on the ground and rose to his feet. "You can just give me it back later. I'm going to head back inside."

"Echizen, is something wrong?" Fuji touched the side of the red box Ryoma had left in front of him.

"I'm fine…you have Kikumaru-senpai…so there's no need for me to stick around," as he quickly ran from them, Ryoma didn't dare to look back. He could feel tears starting to swell in his eyes, and he didn't want Eiji and Fuji to see. Ryoma didn't know why he was angry or why he had began to cry, but it hurt him. The fact that he thought Fuji would no longer need his help placed a pain deep within his heart.

"Echizen!" Fuji's call for him was futile.

"What's gotten into him? Wasn't it a little childish for him to just run away like that?" Eiji turned his attention towards Fuji.

"That's just it…he's still just a child," he shook his head. "Echizen doesn't know what's going on. I wouldn't have been able to know with my vision, but I could feel the vibes he was giving off. He ran off like that because he's jealous. I think I know what he meant when he told me I don't know him as well as I thought I did."

"What are you talking about Fuji?"

"Eiji, he hasn't realized that he's jealous. The fact that he's still so naïve makes it where he probably doesn't even know why his heart was aching so badly as he walked away from us."

"You mean, Ochibi likes you, right?"

Fuji picked up the box that was still sitting on the ground. "That's what it seems like."

"What about you, Fuji? Do you like him?" Eiji leaned forwards as he grew more interested in the conversation.

"I do."

"Then why don't you just tell him so he can figure out that he likes you as well?"

"Because I want him to figure out on his own," he took a bite of the rice that was left in the box and let a frown fall on his face. "Besides, I want to be able to see his face when I tell him."

"…Fuji…"

"With my sight barely here, I was able to see beyond the surface of Echizen. Though, at the same time, it's a curse. Without my sight, I can't even run after him when I know he's running away in pain. Just thinking about it hurts," he closed his eyes and continued to eat.

"I never thought you'd like Ochibi. Then again, I never thought he was the type of kind that was capable of having a crush," Eiji began to clean up his lunch. "I wish there was something I could do to make things better."

"I don't think there's anything any of us can do. Just, Eiji, please don't mention this conversation to anyone."

"I promise."

"And…remember not to let the rest of the tennis team find out what has happened to my vision."

"I won't tell them, but I'm sure Tezuka has already found out. It's going to be hard to play with everyone a blur, right?"

"I'll figure a way around things," Fuji stood up. He continued to hold onto the red box Ryoma left for him. "Would you help me back to the classroom?"

"Sure," placing his arm on the shorter boy, Eiji began to walk back towards the school. He could tell by the face that Fuji was making that he was not happy with what was happening. Seeing Fuji like this made him come to a decision; he would no longer help Fuji unless he absolutely had to. He knew that if he did this that Ryoma would be able to spend more time with Fuji, and then maybe he would be able to realize the feelings that he had hidden within his young heart.

**NOTE:**** This was supposed to be updated yesterday (January 22****nd****), but I wasn't feeling that well, so I was only able to write a small bit. Anyways, this is the 3****rd**** chapter. I keep feeling like I'm farther than I am, but I'm not. Maybe this is because of the two different FujiXRyoma fics going on at the same time.**

**I have a schedule now for updating all my fics. This fic will be updated no later than Friday (January 29****th****). I'm also excited to announce a new fic will be coming on the 25****th**** of January. It seems the votes have decided on "I'm Not Broken". This will be a KaidouXRyoma fic. Everyone loves KaidouXRyoma, right? … … … Uh, no, there's no reason to answer that…I've already realized I'm pretty much alone with my random pairings. Anyways, I'm going to be posting more polls in my profile, so I hope everyone will take part in them. This will help me decide on the pairings of a lot of fic ideas I have. I think it's kind of cool to let others help me pick pairings and such. Right?**

**Lets get back to this fic. I was going to add more, but I decided against it. That'll just have to wait until the next chapter. I do hope you all like this chapter. I'm content with how it turned out. I know that Ryoma might see out of character, but, you know, it happens. No one is perfect, and I didn't create Ryoma. I can't make his personality perfect every time. I hope no one minds. I mean, I know I'm not perfect, so we all make these types of mistakes (Take "evil" Tezuka for example. That's a reference to another one of my fics.).**

**There's just a couple more things I want to say before I go. I started a blog. This was first because my sister wanted me to, but I finally decided what I'm going to use it for. My other FujiXRyoma fic touches on one of the subjects I've been afraid to bring into my fics because I didn't think people would agree with me writing things like that. Since I want to use my actual novel writing (not fic writing) to make people aware of the bad things that are going on in this world, I decided to use my new blog to do the same thing. The blog is titled "This is Reality" and I plan on writing about everything from bad role models to poverty to suicide. If any of you are interested in it, the link will be in my profile (I'm using my second pen name "Ashton Lee" on my blog.). It's not the website link; it'll be towards the bottom. I'll put more details in my profile.**

**Enough of that! I have to go update my website because that's what I was supposed to be doing to day. Thank you so much for stopping by (and reading my rambling). I hope to see you all back here for the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to support me~!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the final bell signaled the end of the school day, Fuji, with Eiji right by his side, walked their way out of the school and to the small clubhouse where they would change for the day's tennis practice. In the room, Fuji began to pull off his white, button-up shirt and replaced it with his tennis uniform. He tried to make himself look as natural as possible as while struggling to tie his shoes. Pausing for a second, he turned to where he knew Ryoma was undressing and smiled at him.

"I'm going ahead," Eiji grabbed for his racket and followed the rest of the third years out the door.

"Echizen, you better hurry up or you're going to have to run extra laps," Momoshiro joined Kaidou who was already heading out.

Ryoma walked up and stood in front of Fuji. "Why didn't Kikumaru-senpai stay to help you?"

"I agreed to allow you to help me, Echizen, not Eiji. Though, if you want to take back what you said, I'll understand. I'm sure that Eiji will be willing to help. Maybe it's inconvenient for you. I mean, you have your own life to worry about," Fuji continued to fumble with the strings on his white shoes.

"Here," getting on his knees, Ryoma quickly tied the older boy's laces. Looking up, their eyes met, but Ryoma knew that Fuji only saw a blur in front of him. "We should get to practice."

"Thank you, Echizen," standing up, Fuji trailed behind Ryoma as they made their way out of the clubhouse.

* * *

Right when Ryoma and Fuji made it to the tennis courts, Tezuka told the younger of the two to prepare himself for practice matches. As he walked away, he turned his head to see Tezuka talking to Fuji. While not paying attention to where he was going, Ryoma bumped into Kaidou.

"Watch where you're going," Kaidou growled at the boy.

"Sorry," looking back to where the other two were talking, he noticed Fuji stumbling back to the clubhouse. "Fuji-senpai?"

"Where is he going?"

Tezuka made his way past Kaidou and Ryoma. "I thought I told you to prepare for practice matches."

"Where is Fuji-senpai going?" Ryoma questioned.

"I'm sending him home. He thought that he could hide his vision problem from us, and I will not accept him playing in that condition."

"You can't do that!" Ryoma covered his mouth right as the words slipped out.

"Shut up," Kaidou slightly pushed the younger boy.

"Tezuka-buchou…I…I'm not staying for practice," he ran off without waiting for a reply. Leaving them dumbfound, Ryoma hurried back to the clubhouse.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma called as he opened the door.

"Echizen," recognizing the voice, Fuji smiled as he held onto his school shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened? What did Tezuka-buchou say to you?"

"You sure are jumpy all of a sudden," he sighed as he took a seat on the bench. "He told me not to come to practice until I get my vision back. It seems like the last thing I had within my grip is gone."

"What about if you play doubles?"

"Doubles?"

"If you play doubles, then your partner could help you reach the ball and stuff," Ryoma slightly swayed back and forth. "I really don't know a lot about doubles; it's not really my thing."

Standing back up, Fuji placed his right hand atop Ryoma's head and messed up his soft hair. "What are you trying to say?"

"I bought a book awhile back. Maybe if I read it, I'll understand doubles better then…yeah…that might work…"

"Echizen, you're rambling. This isn't like you at all. Something must be wrong. You can tell me."

"If you want to play tennis, then you should be able to. Don't you think it would be easier with your vision if you played doubles?"

"I guess."

"Then, I'll be your doubles partner."

Fuji let out an airy laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"Get dressed, Fuji-senpai. We'll go practice at my house," Ryoma looked around and then pulled out his clothes. "Hurry."

"You've become pushy."

"Mada mada dane."

"I think you're making fun of me now," taking off his tennis uniform, he replaced it with his school clothing. He didn't realize it before, but it was rather difficult to button the white shirt with every so fuzzy. "Echizen, would you help me out?"

"Sure," reaching his hands out, Ryoma took the white cloth in them. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he noticed the bare skin right in front of him. Feeling slightly dizzy, he moved back.

"Echizen?"

"I felt a little uneasy; sorry," he returned to buttoning Fuji's shirt. After finishing, he scooted away. "If you're ready, I'd like to get going."

Instead of clinging to the back of Ryoma's shirt like he normally would, Fuji took hold of the younger boy's right hand. "This way, I'm right next to you."

"Yeah," with a strange pinging in his heart, Ryoma guided the taller boy out of the room and off of school grounds. With each step he took, the strange feeling in his heart grew stronger. It felt as if he continued to walk on, it would completely take over his body. Even though he hadn't a single clue what was wrong with him, Ryoma kept moving forward; letting the odd sensation creep through his whole being. For some reason, it seemed alright because he had Fuji at his side.

**NOTE: (This website hates me and wouldn't upload this last night. I'm leaving the note the same as I had it because I'm too lazy to change it. Sorry that I couldn't update early. Actually, it still wouldn't let me upload the document. I had old documents still uploaded from other updates, so I just copied and pasted this chapter into an old document. Why didn't I think of that early?)**

**I am so tired. I mean, that was chapter…um…chapter four. Really? That's it? Never mind. Yes, this chapter was probably not as good as I wanted it to be. Wah! It's three in the morning! No wonder I'm falling asleep while typing. Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say was, I will probably read this back tomorrow and see how badly I wrote it. If you find any major mistakes, I am sorry. As I said, I am really tired. I just knew I needed to update this fic.**

**Moving along~! The next update will be no later than Thursday (February 4th). Please remember that this is based on my time/day. I live in the United States, so you can go by that. Oh, and hello to the people in the future (meaning the people who are already on the next day). I am also well aware that I said I'd update for the 29th and it is indeed the 30th now. I feel like I've updated on time because I haven't slept yet. So, yeah…**

**Anyways, here's my little rambling tale for you all. I got my ears pierced about two years ago. Up until a few months ago, they gave me no problems (except right after I got the pierced). Now, my left ear will throb if I wear anything other than sterling silver. My right ear is perfectly fine with anything. That's not what I want to say though. The earring that was in my left ear is completely bent. I don't know how it happened! It's crazy! Okay, that's the end of my rambling tale.**

**I have a new poll up in my profile. Now, I know when I updated "An Unknown Disaster" I had said the same thing, but this one is different. That other poll is over. I'll probably change polls at least once a week. I don't know why I bother, FujiXRyoma will probably just win each time (Do you all think I'm not capable of writing for any other pairing?). Yeah, so you all should check that out. You know you want to. Once I'm done with all the quote polls I have, I will make a final poll asking what fic I should start next (There will be a lot to choose from, so it'll be fun.).**

**Man, I really am tired. I don't have anything else to say. Oh! I know! I actually went through with the plan I had for this fic. Usually I will change things while I write (For example, I've changed my first ideas with "Frozen Fingers", "An Unknown Disaster", "One Month Left", "No! No! Megane's", and "The Pressure of Our Love".). I'm glad I stuck with my original idea.**

**Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you all later, and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading~!**

**(Arg! I'm hungry…tired and hungry…great…)**


	5. Chapter 5

At the Echizen residences, Ryoma's father, Nanjiro, questioned what exactly the two boys were up to. Ryoma ignored the things being asked and continued to pull Fuji back behind the house. Nanjiro watched as Fuji stumbled to the side after letting go of the younger boy's hand.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" Nanjiro wondered.

"It's nothing," he grabbed for his racket and then pulled out Fuji's. Handing it to Fuji, he turned back to his father. "Do you have to stand there like that?"

"I'm interested in what my son is doing."

Ryoma looked at Fuji and frowned. "Just ignore him."

"Echizen, maybe he could help us," Fuji tried to see his surrounding to get used to where he was, but it didn't seem to work. "It'll be hard practicing doubles with just the two of us."

"Uh…I guess that's true," Ryoma walked up to his father who was standing up against a tree. "Will you help us?"

"Hmm…now why would you want my help?" Nanjiro smiled as he looked past his son at Fuji who was waiting patiently for Ryoma to return.

"We're going to play doubles, and it's hard to practice with just the two of us."

"Ryoma, you hate doubles."

"I'm aware of that. It's why we have to practice."

Nanjiro continued to focus his attention on the other boy. "Why is it that you want to play along side someone who can barely see?"

"I don't know…I just want to," Ryoma stared down at the ground. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Don't think I'll go easy on you two," he laughed while heading towards Fuji. Digging in Ryoma's bag, he grabbed out the final racket that rested in it. "You know how to play doubles, right?"

Fuji turned to where the voice was coming from and smiled. "Better than Echizen does."

"Don't make fun of me," Ryoma muttered.

* * *

On the court, Ryoma positioned himself in the back, left corner. In his mind, he went through all the things he had read about playing doubles. Though, he still barely understood how to play with two on the court. Coming back to reality, he noticed that his father had served and the ball was flying towards Fuji.

"Senpai, go left!" Ryoma yelled as he ran to the opposite side of the court. He swung his racket forward and the tennis ball made its way towards Nanjiro.

Fuji darted his head to the right when he heard Ryoma's footsteps. Barely seeing what was going on, he could tell that Ryoma was trying to take every shot himself. With every command the young boy gave, Fuji found himself listening and doing what he said.

"This is doubles, Ryoma. Don't you think you should give your partner a chance to hit the ball?" Nanjiro threw the tennis ball up into the air. Whacking it with his racket, it headed at a high speed towards Fuji.

Ryoma knew that he wouldn't be able to make it in time to return the ball. He had to do something in order for Fuji to be able to return the shot. "Close your eyes!"

Without taking the time to think about what Ryoma said, Fuji shut his eyes tight. He could here the tennis ball breaking through the air and coming towards him. Taking a step back, Fuji pulled his racket up and barely tapped the ball with it. The tennis ball hit the net and rolled in their side of the court.

"Seems like you two have a lot more to work on," Nanjiro walked up to the net and tossed his racket to Ryoma. Without saying another word, he turned away and headed back to the house.

"No good," Ryoma's breathing was heavy. Letting the rackets drop to the ground, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Echizen, it'll be fine," Fuji managed to make his way towards the small boy.

"How can you say that? You can't even play tennis, and there's nothing I can even do to help you!"

Fuji lowered himself to Ryoma's height and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You have been a great help, Echizen. Without you, I wouldn't have realized something that will help me greatly. Because of you telling me to close my eyes, I could here the ball coming towards better than before. Even without my sight, I might just be able to tell where the ball will go."

"I don't understand…" Ryoma mumbled as he let his honey-brown eyes scan the ground.

"Don't worry about it right now. I should get home."

"…I'll walk with you…"

"I didn't think you'd let me go on my own."

* * *

Ryoma carefully guided the taller boy down the road and towards his house. He was flustered by the way he had acted. He couldn't begin to understand what was going on in his mind or even his throbbing heart.

**NOTE:**** Sorry about the delay. I had such a hard time writing this chapter. Maybe it's because I don't know much about playing doubles myself (I'll stick to singles.). I will do my best to stick to my schedule from now on which means the next update should be March 3****rd****.**

**I have a poll on my profile where you all get to vote on which fic I should start next. Please go and vote in it; it would mean a lot to me. I want to get a lot of votes before I start on it. Though, I think I won't start anything new until after April. With that being said, I will be very busy come April because of Script Frenzy. I will do my best to update though.**

**I'm really amazed that I haven't gotten any reviews stating that Fuji has indeed played basically blind before. Wasn't in his match against Kirihara that it happened? Then, didn't he play with his eyes closed against Niou? I think the match was different in the anime versus the manga for the Kirihara one. I've read the manga, so…yeah.**

**I'm trying to think of something interesting to say right now, but I've got nothing. So, thank you very much for reading. I hope you'll come back for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Ryoma walked back into his house after dropping off Fuji, Nanjiro asked him to sit down with him.

"I don't want to know anything that you've been reading in those magazines," Ryoma instantly said.

"I don't want to talk about that, Ryoma," Nanjiro laughed. "That boy was your senpai, right?"

"Yeah," he softly mumbled.

"What do you think about him?"

"I guess he's my friend."

"Ryoma, do you know what love is?"

Ryoma quickly looked over towards his father with his face bright red. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah, so it seems like I was right," Nanjiro stood up from the couch and began to walk away.

"Right about what?" the young boy chased after him. "What are you talking about?"

"Love is such an odd thing…"

* * *

The next day, Fuji arrived at school after being driven there by his sister. When he stepped out of the car, it seemed as if Ryoma magically appeared in front of him.

"Take care, Syusuke," the young woman in the driver's seat smiled at her brother.

"Thanks for the ride," Fuji watched as the blurry red car drove off. "Have you been waiting long, Echizen?"

"I wasn't waiting," Ryoma turned himself away from the taller boy. "Lets just go."

Fuji stood next to Ryoma as he walked towards the school building. "Hey, why is it that you are so insistent on walking around with me?"

"If you'd rather Kikumaru-senpai help you around, you can just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"I never said that, Echizen," Fuji shook his head. "I just feel as if there has to be a reason behind all of this."

"You want to play tennis, and I'm just doing what I can to help," he avoided looking up at the boy. "Since I'm so good, I thought it was the least I could do."

"If you say so."

"This is your classroom. Will you be ok from here?" Ryoma peered in the room to see a familiar face sitting by the window. "Kikumaru-senpai!"

Eiji made his way from his desk over to the door. "Good morning, Ochibi."

Ryoma pulled Fuji's left arm up for Eiji to take. "Watch over him while I'm not around." Not allowing a respond, he almost ran down the hall.

"Was he blushing, Eiji?"

"Yeah."

Fuji smiled. "I thought so."

* * *

In Ryoma's classroom, he fidgeted a little before looking towards Horio. He watched as Horio carelessly rambled on to a few of the girls in the class. The boy seemed to have an easy time talking to just about anyone.

"Echizen, why don't you join us?" Horio leaned on Ryoma's desk.

"I don't want to," he tapped his pencil in the desk. "I want to ask you something."

"Really?" Horio's interest seemed to grow. "What is it?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Eh? That's not something I thought I'd ever here you ask."

"Do you know what it feels like or not?" Ryoma stared away from the boy.

"Sure; your heart kind of beats faster than normal, you feel a little uneasy, and you blush a lot. Those are the signs of falling in love with someone," he let a grin form on his face. "Why would you want to know something like that anyways?"

"No reason," he listened as the bell rang and let out a sigh. Ryoma couldn't help but be thankful that he wouldn't get questioned anymore as long as a teacher was talking.

* * *

As the school day ended, Ryoma decided to let Eiji walk with Fuji to the clubhouse. He avoided looking at the two of them as they changed, and he refused to tag along when the left the room. Ryoma wanted to be left alone to think about everything he had been asked. He wanted to soak in the information that had been given to him. When he arrived at the courts, he was told that Tezuka made Fuji run laps for the practice. Instead of focusing on the practice match he was playing, Ryoma found himself starring at Fuji.

"Echizen, where is your head?" Momoshiro lightly tapped him on the back. "What are you so interested in that you can't even pay attention?"

"It's nothing," Ryoma noticed that everyone was heading back to the clubhouse. "I'm going on ahead."

"That Echizen is such an odd kid."

* * *

Ryoma rushed in the clubhouse and found Fuji sitting there buttoning his shirt. He noticed that the others weren't paying attention, and even Eiji had left him on his own. Walking up in front of him, Ryoma took the white shirt in his hands and began to button it up for the older boy.

"Echizen, you came out of no where," Fuji let out an airy laugh.

"Can I talk to you after we're done changing?" Ryoma watched as the other tennis members were already leaving.

"I don't see why not."

Not replying, Ryoma swung around and grabbed for his things. Within a few blinks of the eyes, he was already back in his school uniform. He grabbed for his bag and turned back to Fuji.

"Ready?" Ryoma took Fuji's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

As Ryoma forced Fuji to run, he heard his phone ring. "Hold on, Echizen." When Ryoma stopped, Fuji answered his cell phone. After a few moments, he looked towards the road to see a blurry red car. "Sorry, I have to go. My sister's here and there's something important we have to do right away. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait, senpai!" Ryoma watched as he trailed off without looking back. There was an overly said feeling that fell upon him. "There was something important I had to tell you…"

**NOTE:**** I'm sorry for the delay. I'm not even going to get into all of what's been going on…lets just say I've been busy. Anyways, this was chapter six, and it is safe to say that there will only be one or two more chapters. The next update will be on March 24****th****.**

**So, I'm trying to think of what I wanted to say. Uh…yes! If I finish a few fics within this week, I will start a new one (a FujiXRyoma fic of course). Possibly; I'm not completely sure yet. It really all depends because as this month ends, I'm just going to become really busy. You all should know by now that I will do my best to continue with my fics though.**

**At one point I had something I really wanted to say, but I'm no longer sure what that something was. I knew what it was when I was writing this chapter, but I'm writing this note about three house later (I had this finished at about 8PM and it is not 12AM.). For those who don't check out my profile very often or aren't reading "An Unknown Disaster", I did update it. It now has all these new things like update schedules and such. I'm tired, but I need to update "Frozen Fingers" before I go to bed. It's a must.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you will come back for what might be the last chapter. I have updates to do until the end of this month, so no breaks for me (And then April will come with even less break time…joy.). I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I can only hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm going to go write and think of all the ways I can torture Ryoma in fics to come (I start with Eiji torture and now I've gone and decided to break Ryoma until only Fuji can fix him. I'm so nice, right?).**

**Oh! I know now! Cherry blossoms…I wanted to write a fic with cherry blossoms. Like the festival thing. Yeah! I need to…really learn to not come up with so many fic ideas (Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I stopped writing fanfiction.).**


	7. Chapter 7

Fuji sat in the red car of his sister's. He rocked slightly as he waited for her to tell him what was so important.

"Mom told me to come pick you up because we have to bring you to this doctor right away," Yumiko smiled as they drove off. "Apparently there might be a way to correct your vision."

"You're lying!" Fuji attempted to stare at his sister despite the fact that she was blurry. "How?"

"There's an optometrist Mom got in contact with who said that there is some sort of laser surgery that should be able to heal the wounds to your eyes and correct your vision. She made an appointment, but she didn't want you to know about it."

"If my sight is corrected…then…" he blinked a few times and smiled. "I will get the chance to see Echizen's face."

"Echizen? You have a girlfriend, Syusuke?" Yumiko's mysterious tone returned.

"He's my teammate," the boy found him actually feeling a little shy about the conversation at hand. "He's the one that's been helping me since my vision has become nothing more than a blur."

"Boyfriend," she bluntly said as she parked the car.

"Are we here?" Fuji avoided what his sister had said. "I'm getting out."

* * *

In the building, Yumiko and Fuji met with their mother. Fuji went through a series of procedures before going in for the laser surgery on his eyes. It was quickly done, but there was a stinging sensation in his eyes afterwards. The doctor told him that he would feel better after a good night's rest but suggested staying out of school for a week. Walking out of the building, Fuji clung onto Yumiko with his eyes squeezed shut. Water formed on the bridges of them and it felt uncomfortable, but Fuji felt as if it would be worth it in the end.

Returning home, Fuji called Ryoma on the phone and apologized for running off like he did. He explained that he wouldn't be at school for the next few days. Ryoma instantly asked why, but Fuji avoided telling him that he had the surgery to improve his sight. Disappointment could be heard in the young boy's voice, and it almost made Fuji tell him everything he wanted to say right there on the phone. Holding his feelings inside, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

As the week past, Fuji found his sight improving more and more. Returning to the eye doctor's, he was given a pair of black framed glasses to help with the blurriness that was left. There was a childish feeling that rushed into his body as he swung his head around looking at the details of everything that was caught in his vision. With glasses placed on his face, Fuji knew what the next day would bring. He would return to school and see the face he's been wanting to since this incident happened.

* * *

At school, Fuji didn't tell Ryoma that he was coming. He wanted to catch the boy by surprise after school right before he would leave the clubhouse. Fuji didn't go to tennis practice that day, and as he noticed everyone leaving, he entered the small room to see Ryoma sitting there fumbling to button his white shirt.

Fuji quickly kneeled down in front of him to help slip the clear buttons into their holes. "Don't tell me that you've lost your vision now."

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma quickly jerked back and almost fell to the ground. "If you were here, why didn't you tell me so I could help you around?"

"There's no need for you to anymore, Echizen. You see, I was gone because I had to let my eyes heal from the laser surgery," Fuji didn't realize how insensitive his words came out to sound.

"Oh, I see," the young boy grabbed for his bag. Avoiding looking up, he headed for the door. "You shouldn't skip practice."

Fuji grabbed for Ryoma's arm forcing him to stop in his tracks. "What was it that you needed to talk about before I rushed away last week?"

"It's nothing…it's not important," his cheeks began to glow from being touched. He tried to pull away, but Fuji wasn't going to loosen his grip.

"Then will you at least wait a minute so I can tell you something important?"

"Why? You're the one who ran off while I had something important to say to you. I should just do the same…"

"…Echizen…"

"Would you let go of me?"

Fuji let the slender arm he held slip from his hand. He watched as Ryoma began to walk forward. "It's nice being able to see you blushing instead of having to guess if you were."

His words caused Ryoma to turn around on his heels and stare up at the taller boy. He covered his red face with his hands as if trying to hide himself. "It's embarrassing."

"It's ok, Echizen," Fuji gently pulled Ryoma's small hands away. He lightly brushed his fingers up against Ryoma's pale lips. "You don't have to be embarrassed about falling in love."

"I…" he slightly flinched before building his cocky attitude back up. "I'm not falling in love."

"Is that so?" Fuji titled his head to the side with his usually smile planted on his face. "And to think I waited this whole time to get my sight back before admitting that I liked you. If I knew it was going to end in rejection, I would have done it while I couldn't see you're cute, blushing cheeks."

Ryoma slightly waved back and forth. "I guess if it's you that I fell in love with, it's alright."

"Don't think that just because I have my sight back that I don't want you by my side."

"Right…"

Fuji softly chuckled as he placed his hand under Ryoma's chin. Bending down to be at Ryoma's level, their lips barely brushed up against the others. Just from the light contact they hand, Ryoma's heart began to beat rapidly. There was no doubt in either of their minds that right there is where they wanted to be…by the side of the one they loved.

_Finished_

**NOTE:**** Geez…I seem to just love writing cheesy endings. What I meant to say was, there was the ending to "Without Sight". I've been writing this chapter since I got up this afternoon. It is now going on four in the morning. Actually, I was editing (beta-ing?) a fic for someone else. I had a lot of fun with that because I don't mind correcting work for others…I just don't like editing my own things (Which explained the novel that is still not finished being edited.). Anyways, back to the end of the fic. I didn't want to go into too much detail about the laser eye surgery because I really don't know anything about it. I don't know if what happened to Fuji couldn't even be corrected by such a thing. To be honest, I don't think laser surgery could correct what happened seeming that the surface of his eyes were scratched from shards of glass. Oh well.**

**I wanted to say something exciting down here, but I don't live an exciting enough life to do so. I will say that when I wake up tomorrow I'll be working very hard on some side projects that I will explain in my profile as soon as I have one of them finished. It's safe to say that this is the first time I have ever done this in the history of my fic writing, and I even shocked myself by deciding to do what I will be doing.**

**Thank you all for reading this fic all the way through. If you haven't checked it out and you want to read another FujiXRyoma fic, go check out my "An Unknown Disaster" (I'm pretty sure most of you know about that fic already.). I will be back in May with another FujiXRyoma fic (Which will more than likely be "The True Meaning of Love". I think the people who voted for that just wanted to see me write dirty scenes. I kid.). Please continue to support my writing. I hope you'll come around for my next fic. Thank you~!**


End file.
